A heat pump generally refers to a reversible refrigeration circuit. The heat pump typically includes a compressor, a first heat exchanger (e.g. an indoor heat exchanger), a second heat exchanger (e.g. an outdoor heat exchanger), one or more expansion devices and a flow reversing device. In one working mode, e.g. a cooling operation mode, the first heat exchanger may receive two-phase refrigerant to provide cooling to, for example, an enclosed space or a process fluid, e.g. water. In another working mode, e.g. a heating operation mode, the first heat exchanger may receive hot compressed refrigerant to provide heating to, for example, the enclosed space or the process fluid. In some applications, the heat pump may also be connected to a hot water heat exchanger to provide utility hot water.